Reality?
by Kades
Summary: *One-Shot* What if it was really all in his head?


A/N: **Bold** is a direct outake from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Chapter 34. I do not own Harry Potter

**"Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"**

**Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.**

**"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"**

Harry James Potter jolted awake, to find himself in a hospital.

Harry Potter was confused, why was he in a muggle hospital, why not the infirmary or St. Mungos. He noticed the numerous machines which he was hooked up to. A young nurse entered the room, she seemed shocked to see him.

"Oh my!" she quickly ran out of the room and seconds later returned followed by half dozen other people.

"Harry, my name is Doctor Stevens your in London Respite Centre." this was from the oldest man amongst the group of individuals. But it was what he said next shocked Harry to the core.

"I've been your doctor here for the last six and half years."

"Six and Half years?" Harry repeated, Harry had barely noticed that two of the nurses were busy with respective diagnostic tests, one was taking his blood preassure, while the other at this time was shinning a light into his eyes.

"Yes, your parents transferred you here when you remained unconscious after two months, you have been in a coma, since June 1991 and it is now February 1998"

"Wait, my parents? Can I see them please?" Harry didn't know what was happening, but his mind was running a mile a minute. His parents weren't alive, were they? And how could he have been in a coma for over six years, when he was at Hogwarts?

Did this mean that it was all a dream, that Ron, Hermione, and all the others where just a figment of his imagination?

"Certainly, in fact they should be here in just a few hours, they come see you everyday at dinner, without fail." Doctor Stevens replied, it had been heartbreaking for all the staff to watch the Potter's with their son. No one had known why he wouldn't wake up although there had been several times when he would stir, but never quite making it back to consciousness. After all these years they would finally be able to give his family good news.

As the nurses pulled him to the side to whisper their findings, Doctor Stevens sent one of the interns to organise some food for Harry, he would have to be on a soft, near liquid diet until they could determine how much damage had been done. Hopefully Harry would need little physiotherapy before he could manage on his own as his parents had paid for him to have physiotherapy and massage therapy to prevent any muscle atrophy.

"Harry, Jack is going to bring in a nutritious shake, I want you to drink it slowly, it will be sometime before your stomach becomes accustomed to solid foods again."

"Hmm" Harry was still busy thinking about everything that had, or hadn't, happened in the last seven years. The Philosoper's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Tri-wizard Tournament even Voldemort. Harry didn't realise it but he had been thinking so long that it was dinner time and his parents had just entered the hospital.

James and Lily Potter came every day to see Harry, every day they hoped to hear he awoke and dreaded to hear he had passed on. When they reached the visitor sign in sheet, Doctor Luke Stevens who had become a good friend after treating their son for so many years approached them.

"Lily, James, Harry is awake" their joy at this news was clearly visible to all and overpowered all their fears. They knew now that just because he was awake, it wouldn't be any easier.

They hurried to to Harry's room, while Luke explained that Harry only knew that he had been in a coma, not how it had come about, or about his sister.

When they reached the room, Lily took a deep breath before slowly walking in, on Harry's part as soon as he saw Doctor Stevens enter with two adults who looked exactly like Lily and James Potter did in the Mirror of Erised and in his photo album, knew that these were his parents.

"Mum" he turned to James "Dad" memories began to flicker over those of Hogwarts. Voices, darkness, he remembered being at school and his friends, he remembered his twin, Rose.

"Where's Rose?"

Hearing the question that they had been dreading Lily and James began to tell Harry...

"It was your eleventh birthday, you and your sister were so excited, we were going to the zoo as a family, just the four of us." Lily spoke quietly before James took over

"everything was great until it was time to leave, we were driving home when a car ran the traffic lights hitting us side on, your mother had a broken arm, I escaped with only minor bruising, you had several injuries including a blow to the head, but your sister was hit with the full force of the crash, she died in your arms."

"Even though you were unconscious at the time the doctors said that you registered her death and couldn't deal with it, that they believe that's what kept you in the coma, after so long." Lily finished.

Harry looked at both his parents tears in his eyes, he could remember everything up until Rose's death but the world of Hogwarts overlapped from the zoo visit. He knew now that this was the real world, perhaps it had taken his death in the coma, but now this was his life, no magic, no Hogwarts, no Ron or Hermione, who he could now see was Rose, except her hair was brown instead of red. Rose had stayed with him even when he hadn't known it. But this world was reality.

Harry remained in the centre for a week after he awoke, before going home with his parents. The first thing that he asked them to do was take him to see Rose, he asked her to forgive him and told her that he loved her and that one day they would see each other again.

In time he knew he would have to forget all about Hogwarts and the time he spent there, or maybe he should write it down, it would definitely make an interesting story.


End file.
